bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zanpakutō List
Sub-Types... ....I was afraid of this. Guys, what the hell is the matter with alot of you? This is why we can't have nice things, because everybody starts spamming them. Alot of those rare types aren't even rare (ie, Dimensional and Sound (the fuck, bone?)). Users of those are to remove them and add them under regular tabs, or else I'll do it personally. Most of you guys don't even understand the concept of rare Zanpakutō, and have no business making them. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 20:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sei's right. There is no such thing as a Sound type or Dimensional type. Those are all Kidō types. Kidō zanpakuto are zanpakutō that revolve around a unique ability instead of just zanjutsu. The only reason mine is an Ironic-type, is because it's Shikai and Bankai have vastly different abilities. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 20:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, heavenly types are light type. Period. I don't care if you think they're different, they aren't. Same with Phoenix types....their fire types. That's all there is to it. Eclipse types....? "These zanpakutou are unique in that they exist in two states while in shikai, and as such have Two release phrases one for the positive side and the other for the negative side." Apparently you never saw Tosen's...it had two Shikai and was STILL a Kidō type. So does mine and is STILL an Ironic-type. Bone-type doesn't even make sense...it's still a Kidō type and the Underworld-type is a bunch of s***. Zanpakutō don't grant someone full control of Soul Society, Earth, or Hell, so you cannot control the underworld with one either, much less make a type about it. I rest my case. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 20:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :@Ten, The reason i separated out my Heavenly , Eclipse and Phoenix Types is because they are a special class within the elemental types and i didnt think they classified under the full category of the elemental ones, if this is a problem ill remove them, but thats my reasoning the others just dont make sense or are noob material, imo.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 23:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all of the above ~_~ c'mon "Underworld" and "Bone". Let me just make an explosive-type Zanpakuto. And if the opposing argument is "well this is a Fanon wiki" then I'll be back >_>--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 21:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Seireitou's could be mistaken as a Kidō type, but the reason it is different is because Hanullim's power changes depending on the interactions and relationships formed by its master. Kidō type abilities are "set in stone", and therefore, are stagnant. And since Sei is the only one to possess something like that... that makes it one-of-a-kind, no? Plus, I came up with the whole one-of-a-kind concept, so everybody can fuck off >_< Except for Ten, of course :3 And everybody else who agrees with me and dislikes being punched in the face =w= --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) People sure have no idea what "one-of-a-kind" means, do they? This page is an organizational nightmare right now with all the unneeded headings, someone clean this up and take out the garbage. Azure Dragoon 21:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do that right now, post haste. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 21:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here and was checking things out after being on another fanon and you guys all have valid points. Those zanpakuto don't make much sense but isn't that the point of zanpakuto? I mean hell look at zaraki for instance. He doesn't even know the name of his sword and yet he is able to contend with others' bankai just with strength and spiritual energy. So following your logic of things being set in stone would not add up as in bleach forces of logic do not apply. I know it may seem rude seeing as I'm new on this one but I've been doing fanons for awhile but the basic rule of "I created a concept so I'm the only one who can use it properly unless I deem otherwise isn't very fair to use in fanon about a series as popular as this." And wouldn't it have just been better to contact the creators of those zanpakuto personally and let them know what they need to change and giving them pointers on fixing it instead of just criticizing and tearing them down? Just saying...as a fanon maniac myself I'm sure they had nothing but the best intentions and were just trying to make something they thought was good.Razeluxe91 22:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :First, allow me to extend my greetings on behalf of Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia. Now, in answer to your comment, if this was the first time, then yes, we would have handle it in another way. However, this situation has happened several times, leading to a wikia ending up like crap. BFF, thankfully, is safe so far from such, and these are the measures we have to take because some people forget about being original and just follow the crowd, making "original" ideas very scarce at day's end. Fanon means using the original author's manga to make their own stories and ideas come to life. And because of that, it gets alittle infuriating when these ideas are then modified slightly, and called new ideas. I hope this makes sense, as Naruto Fanon fell under the influence of Sharingan and ended with non-stop spam of the Sharingan and Uchiha... God, it was horrible. Anyways, I hope you will not follow this trend, as few of us have not. I wish you a good day. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Yes I get your point. If we were all able to create our own "original idea" then the lack of ideas would be sure to follow. There's nothing wrong with using a part of an already implemented power. Hell I would be even more impressed if someone created a formidable plant type zanpakuto. The concepts all of these people came up with aren't bad if you think about it they just went about it in the wrong way. I'm willing to bet this is probably one of their first attempts at doing something like this based on the way the pages were done and venting like this instead of helping is one of the main ways to get rid of people actually trying to be of use to the fanon and making them become more of those unwanted "SUPER-USERS" (Those who make their characters have impossible powers in order to contend with others) I was on the naruto fanon and it just got horrible, the one piece fanon pretty much died off, and so I'm here but I get what your saying.--Razeluxe91 23:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :To all that were complaing about the people who made those bone and underworld zanpakutos. He/She actually had other zanpakuto that were pretty good such with the characters Van Satonaka, Atsuya Tatsumi, and Kanata Yamato. IMO if they had went with those ones it would've been better. Just wanted to give a heads up because you can't judge someone on a few bad ideas becuase there could be a good one among them.--Razeluxe91 00:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think I have to apologize. I added Dimensional because I just saw a ton of edits with sub-types, and didn't bother reading the canon type sections, just went ahead and added mine. Sorry about that. --The Raven Master 03:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I second Panth's apology (As in I apologize as well). ~ Koukishi User page 18:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Help? Well, i'm kind of a noob, so could anyone explain for me how to add a Zanpakuto to any list? I'd like to put my favored ones in there, if that's okay :) Ruffy04 01:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Just click edit and look at the code. Copy and paste and rewrite. If you still can't figure it out feel free to ask again and I can get a little more detailed.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 01:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Where is this code? Am I supposed to copy it, then paste it at the same place and rewrite... what? Sorry, i'm not very used to this stuff. Ruffy04 01:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first you are going to click edit on the type of zanpakuto you are adding so if it is a melee type, you click edit by the melee type box. Then look to the side of the edit screen, you will see a button that says source. This will bring you to code view so you can edit in wikitext. Now scroll down and find where your zanpakuto fits alphabetically. If it is not the first or last alphabetically then it will be between two already existing zanpakutos. Zanpakutos are seperated with the code |- so look for that as the division between the two you want to put yours in between. After the |- that appears immediately after the zanpakuto name that is alphabetically above yours, hit enter and paste this code |'Shikai' (kanji, English name) |'Sword type' |'Release Command' |'Bankai' (kanji, English name) |'Wielder' |- Hope this helps--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 01:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy. I messed up. I messed up bad. You're not willing to make one of those spaces with just some gibberish instead of any info on a Zanpakuto, so I can edit that into my own? Ruffy04 01:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you point me to one of the characters' zanpakutos you would like to add. Ill add it in and then you can see what I did through the difference view--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 01:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Gosh, I shouldn't be near these things, I don't understand anything :( Well, it's the page Zeus, you can search and the page will come right up. Thanks a lot, by the way Ruffy04 01:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Ruffy04 02:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Returned I returned the zanpakuto of Masanori Kawahiru back to it's spot on the Zanpakuto list. Btw Kou if it was an accident that is ok but if was not than the Head Admin gave me permission to make Masanori's zanpakuto into an unique type. Next time be careful of what you edit if you don't own it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Do not speak to me with such a condescending, for I will not stand to be talked down to. Secondly, I was removing my mirror-type zanpakutou, as it's not unique; I did not know that I even edited your section. My phone hates me when I use it to edit here, so it wasn't my fault. So, next time that you try saying something, make sure your tone is at least half-respectful ('cause it was anything but). : :Btw Kou if it was an accident that is ok but if was not than the Head Admin gave me permission to make Masanori's zanpakuto into an unique type. Next time be careful of what you edit if you don't own it. (How is that not respectful) I address the issue with calm and collected level headness. I could have made a great big thing like told you off or went to the admins. NO I asked on your talk page to please return, but I thought just to same the trouble I would fix it. And I said if was a mistake than it was ok. But don't get all pissed off at me just because you made a mistake on editing something with your phone. Be almost anyone else most likely wouldn't have even given you a chance or benefit of the doubt.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : My characters' Zanpakuto: Can you find some time to put them in when you get the chance? :3Mangetsu20 21:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I can do that. But, just to keep noted, you don't need administrative permission to add things to the list. You're free to do so whenever you wish. --Achrones150 22:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :D Thanks a million ^3^ Mangetsu20 01:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't put my zanpakuto Before anyone asks, I did read the info on the main page saying that I need to click edit at the top of the page. However, the problem that I'm getting into is when I get this notification: "This page has been locked to prevent editing. All contributions to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." Can someone tell me how I can go about putting mine on there, or if I need to do something different (i.e. have an admin put it on there for me)? Any help would be greatly apprieciated. Thanks, Otahu 21:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The block level was set to block only new and unregistered users. If you tried to add a Zanpakuto, you were most likely one. -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 19:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yea.. I was new lol. Thanks for the help. Otahu 21:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC)